Sam Evans
Sam 'Evans '''is a new transfer student in Season Two at McKinley High School. He showed interest in joining the Glee Club in Audition, but did not join New Directions until Duets, because of his fear of being embarrased by the others. For a long time, he was really bothered by his unpopularity in a new school. For most of Season 2, he dated Quinn Fabray, but they broke up due to Quinn cheating on him with Finn. Sam is dyslexic, and has shown signs of Body Dysmorphia Disorder, believing that he was grotesquely fat in Rocky Horror Glee Show. He showed that he was insecure about his mouth when he interrupted Santana during her performance of ''Trouty Mouth and his shirt in Born This Way reading "Trouty Mouth." In Rumours, the New Directions found out that his family has financial troubles and now live in a motel. This is only because his father lost his job and their house was repossessed, and they had no where else to go. As of the episode New York, it has been revealed that he is dating Mercedes Jones. Sam is portrayed by Chord Overstreet. Overview Season 2 In Audition, Sam shows some interest in the glee club when they are singing in the courtyard. Later, when Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to get Tina back, Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps recruit Sam to audition for Glee Club, Sam agrees because Finn is the popular quarterback. Sam introduces himself to Puck (who thought he had a particularally huge mouth-size wize), Finn, Artie and Mike, informing them about what he likes, that he has dyslexia and chooses Billionaire as his audition song. After Finn is kicked off the football by the new coach Shannon Beiste for trying to get Artie on the team, Sam doesn't come to the Glee Club audition. When questioned about this by Finn, Sam says that he wanted to come, but didn't want to risk being alienated the way Finn has been, since as the new guy at McKinley he already feels like an outsider. As he exits, Sam reveals that he is the new quarterback, to which Finn is disappointed by the news. However in Grilled Cheesus, while in the first game of the season, Sam goes against the Coach's game plan, and instead follows Finn's directions. Unfortunately, Finn's plan fails to work, and it instead results in Sam dislocating his shoulder. Finn then becomes the quarterback again, but feels very sorry about Sam. In Duets, Will Schuester has managed to convince Sam to reconsider joining the Glee Club, particularly since he can't play football following his football injury. Sam's attractiveness is immediately noted by the girls in the group, and particularly by Kurt Hummel, who asks Sam to sing with him as his duet partner. Sam is a bit taken aback by Kurt's upfront nature, and the fact that Kurt accused him of dying his hair, but still agrees to the duet. Finn, however, remembering how Kurt behaved towards him during Kurt's crush on Finn the last year, worries that Sam will be bullied for singing with another man and attempts to get Kurt and Sam to back-out of the duet because he is afraid that Sam will leave Glee Club after being bullied. Sam refuses, stating that he gave his word to Kurt and wasn't going to back out. Kurt meanwhile is infuriated by what he deems to be Finn's homophobia, but after talking to his father, realizes that it might not be fair to Sam. The next day he approaches Sam in the showers and ends the partnership, much to Sam's confusion. As he leaves, Kurt again in a flirtatious manner accuses Sam of dying his hair, which Sam half-heartedly denies once more. Sam experiences the downside of being in Glee when Azimio and Karofsky throw a slushie in his face. This is witnessed by Quinn, who, remembering how she felt the year prior, helps him clean up and there is an instant chemistry between the pair. Later on, Sam asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, but as they talk he tries to kiss her. Initially, she rejects him, citing her need to get her life back to normal after the events of the previous year (pregnancy). Still, eventually she agrees to be his partner (after being manipulated by Finn and Rachel) and together they sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. With Finn and Rachel's vote, they win a free dinner at Breadstix together. Quinn is initially put off by Sam clumsy attempts at talking to her, and awkwardly the conversation turns towards Quinn's past pregnancy and keeping secrets. Sam admits to having one himself, and Quinn immediately jumps on this, asking if he is gay as many of them suspect. Sam denies this casually, and claims his true secret is that he dyes his hair with lemon juice. He reveals that he previously attended an all-boys boarding school, which he claims explains why he is so awkward in talking to girls. The two bond and Quinn pockets the gift certificate they won, stating that Sam should pay for dinner, as this is their first official date. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sam is cast in the role of Rocky. Later in the weight room, Sam and Finn discuss their insecurities with their bodies. Though Sam adheres to a strict and healthy diet, throughout the episode he displays signs of having an eating disorder or body dysmorphic disorder, stating that if he eats a hot dog or misses a workout, he hates himself "for a few days." During a dress rehearsal, Sam walks onto the stage wearing a pair of very short gold shorts. Sam asks Emma if he can wear "board shorts" but his request is denied. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will, the teacher. Sam initially believes that the reason he was pulled out was because of his complaints about his costume, but Mr. Schuester assures him that it has nothing to do with Sam's body or his complaints. Sam falls into a funk and confides in Finn that he feels fat, despite Finn's protests that Sam's body is fine. Sam advises Finn to be confident with his own body, but Finn seems to take Sam's words the wrong way, as he is nearly suspended after walking around the school in his underwear. After the play is canceled, Mr. Schuester apologizes to Sam and Finn for making them feel uncomfortable and insecure. Sam later performs The Time Warp with the rest of the New Directions. In Never Been Kissed, Sam and Finn discuss how they control their sexual urges while being with their girlfriends, who abstain from sex. Finn tells Sam that he visualizes something that turns him off, encouraging Sam to use images of Coach Beiste in compromising positions to cool off during makeout sessions with Quinn. Upon telling Finn, it starts to circulate throughout the glee club. When Will has to tell Beiste about it, she takes it very personally and quits. Will invites her to see the boys' mash-up, Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, and she accepts their apology and comes back. In The Substitute, Sam performs in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella, sporting a red and white checked top, and appearing to be closer to Santana as they sit together in the auditorium while Holly Holiday and Rachel perform the Chicago number. He also reveals that Mr. Schuester taught him how to tie his shoes, when the children are asked about him. In Furt, when Finn tells Sam that he might be getting replaced Sam says that he is on the verge of being super popular. Finn thought he didn't care about that stuff, and he admits that he does. He says that he will get Quinn to be his girlfriend, and Finn and Sam fist bump. As he walks away, Finn gives Sam a dirty look. After hearing that Burt and Carole are getting married, he asks Quinn for some alone time. He says that he wants to be like the stars with Quinn, and says he loves Quinn. Then, he bends down on one knee, and shows Quinn a ring. Quinn says to get up, she's not ready to be married. Sam says that he wants to be married some day, and says that it is a promise ring. A promise ring that he will be true and never pressure her to do anything but kiss. He says that he will promise to make her feel proud, and do much more. He says that he cares about Quinn, and wants them to be together. When she closes the ring box, she says that it is a maybe. In an all glee girls meeting, Quinn says that Sam and her are not officially dating. In the boys locker room, all the glee guys, except Finn, are telling Karofsky to back off Kurt. After he knocks down Mike and Artie, Sam knocks into Dave, starting a fight. Karofsky, who is bigger than Sam ends up knocking him to the ground and punching him in the eye, but the fight is then ended by Coach Beiste. Back at Glee, Quinn puts an ice pack on Sam's eye. Quinn calls Sam's black eye hot. Kurt thanks Sam for what he did. Because Finn wasn't there, they all call Sam the new leader. At the wedding, Santana tells Finn that Sam is the new glee hotshot. Sam performs in'' Marry You. When Will is performing Sway, Sam is seen hugging Quinn. He peforms in Just the Way You Are. Back at Mckinley, Quinn says she's proud of Sam for doing what he did for Kurt. She said that what Finn did at the wedding was because of him. Lastly, she said that they had been talking for this amount of time, and he didn't notice she's wearing his ring. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps happily. At the end of the episode, both Sam and Quinn are concerned about Kurt leaving. In Special Education, after Emma convinced Will to let new people have solos, he lets the winners of the Duets competition, Sam and Quinn, take the ballad. Rachel is furious about it, and refers the couple to Ken and Barbie. During ''Hey, Soul Sister, they are seen smiling at eachother. After being pepped up by Will in the green room, Sam and Quinn take the spotlight and sing I've Had the Time Of My Life by themselves. Before, Sam tells Quinn that he loves her. They also perform backup in Valerie. At the end, Sam is seen performing backup in Dog Days Are Over. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Sam gets into a fight with Finn after he hears Finn shouting at his then-girlfriend, Quinn, about quiting Glee club over Cheerios. Will has to break up the fight before it got too violent. At the end of the episode, Quinn kisses Finn. In Silly Love Songs, he gets jealous of Finn and Quinn's relationship and starts feeling threatened. In Comeback, he makes The Justin Bieber Experience band and performs Baby and Somebody to Love to get Quinn back. He is also seen in his underwear during the presentation of Lauren. While for a moment everything seemed perfect, at the end Santana makes him realize that Quinn has cheated on him with Finn and that she will be there for him if he wants to. He ends up his relationship with Quinn and starts dating Santana. In Blame It On The Alcohol, he gets drunk at Rachel's party and during spin the bottle, he gets to make out with Brittany. Santana gets jealous and screams at him but quickly starts kissing him. During Blame It (On The Alcohol) and Tik Tok he performs along with New Directions under the influence of alcohol. In Sexy, he is part of the Brittany-Santana love triangle, along with Artie. After Brittany and Santana's performance of Landslide, he tells Artie "I wish we were that close", not knowing of their lesbian interaction. In Original Song, he backs up the idea that New Directions should write original songs. He also volunteers to write one himself. Santana sings Trouty Mouth to him, much to his distaste. He even stops her halfway through the song and gets angry at her out of embarrassment. Later in the episode, she says that she has another verse, and he holds up a piece of paper that says "HELL NO". He also performs with New Directions at Regionals, singing'' Loser Like Me'' with them. Finally, when they announce that they won celebrates with his teammates and hugs Lauren. In A Night of Neglect, he questions the decathlon team why they didn't tell their friends they were going to be on television. He also is the announcer for the Night of Neglect concert in the auditorium. In Born This Way, it is shown that he and Santana are no longer together, as she starts fake-dating Karofsky to hide that she is a lesbian. He might not be over Santana because before Born This Way ''is performed when Will asks where is Santana, Sam jealously said that she's probably making out with Karofsky. In Rumours, he is asked out by Rachel but turns her down, claiming that she is "not his type". Later, due to Sue's gossip paper, Sam is suspected by everyone in school to be having a secret affair with Quinn and/or Kurt who were both seen visiting him at an old motel. In the end, it was revealed that his dad has lost his job after the economy failed, his family has been living in a motel for quite a time. It's revealed Kurt was bringing him some of his old clothes after seeing him at Dalton Academy delivering pizza as a part time job. Quinn meanwhile discovered the truth due to them attending the same church, and offered to help him babysit his brother and sister Stacy and Stevie. When the rest of the Glee Kids discover this, they all pitch in to buy back Sam's guitar which he was forced to sell, and together they all sing ''Don't Stop to his siblings. In Prom Queen, Rachel and Mercedes invite Sam to go to prom with them on a friendly three-way date, seeing as they are all single. At his return, Jesse St. James also accompanies them to prom, but ends up spending most of his time with Rachel. At the prom, Sam performs Friday with Artie and Puck. During the number Jar Of Hearts, Sam goes up to Mercedes, telling her she looks beautiful and asking her to dance. Mercedes accepts and the two are seen dancing together for the remainder of the night. In New York, it is revealed that Sam and Mercedes are officially dating. It is also revealed that they are attempting to keep their relationship a secret from the glee club, although they suspect that they already know. Personality Sam appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. As the new kid, he is still trying to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Finn offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation,embarrasment, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Kurt, even though Finn warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Sam is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times. He becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body, particularly when Mr. Schuester replaces him in the role of Rocky in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Although Will did it for other reasons, Sam assumed it was because he asked to not wear such tight-fitting shorts, and that stated he also felt grotesquely fat, despite Finn assuring him he was in perfect shape. This is also a regular feature in other episodes. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive, he claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite" in Furt. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. He is shown to care about Quinn stay commited to her. Adding to the fact that Sam would like to be popular, he has dated or kissed every girl in Glee Club that was once on the Cheerios and seems to always need a girl in his life. He also accepted Mercedes and Rachels offer to go to prom. Sam loves to play football and to sing, and he's apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He was only recently taught how to tie his shoes by Mr. Schuester mentioned in the episode The Substitute. Sam seems to be insecure, having body issues (as seen by his insecurities in the Rocky Horror Glee Show) and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process. His popularity issues (first stated in Auditions) has been a problem for him for a while. Ever since he became dating Quinn, he has been trying to boil up to Quinn's standards and to be a perfect boyfriend and is resulting in his nerdy side being ignored for awhile. In summary, Sam has been shown to be shallow and superficial in his desire to be popular, even though this desire is most fueled by Quinn. Songs Solos *Baby (Comeback) Solos (in a duet) * Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) * Somebody To Love (Artie) (Comeback) Solos (in group number) * Billionaire (''Auditions'') (With Artie and Puck) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) (With Artie, Puck and Finn) * Marry You (Furt) (With Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) (With Artie, Quinn, Brittany and Tina) * Don't Stop (Rumours) (With Quinn, Finn and Rachel) * Friday (Prom Queen) (With Artie and Puck) * Bella Notte'' (New York) (With Puck, Artie and Mike)'' Unreleased Solos *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Relationships Quinn Fabray See Main Article: Sam-Quinn Relationship In Duets, after being slushied by the football jocks, Quinn attempts to help Sam deal with being an outcast due to being in Glee. Sam then asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, and attempts to kiss her. Due to her past year and desire to get "back to normal" Quinn refuses the kiss and the duet partnership. However, thanks to the manipulation of Finn and Rachel, the two performed together and won a dinner at Breadstix. While there, the two bond and share their secrets. After Sam assures her that he is not gay, Quinn declares that they will use the coupons another day, as this would be considered their first date and that as a gentleman, Sam should pay for it. In Never Been Kissed, Sam is seen with Quinn by a fireplace having make-out sessions. In Furt Sam offers Quinn a promise ring and hopes to marry her someday, but she gives him a maybe. Later in the episode she breaks into his locker and wears the ring. In Special Education instead of giving the solos to Finn and Rachel Mr. Shue gave the Solos to Sam and Quinn which Rachel now calls them "Ken and Barbie". In A Very Glee Christmas, Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. In the episode "Comeback", Sam finds out that Quinn got mono by kissing Finn, while he was under the impression that Finn was choking on a gumball and Quinn saved him. While backstage after the Justin Bieber Experience performs, Santana Lopez spills the beans about the truth with Finn and Quinn, causing Sam to end his relationship with Quinn. Kurt Hummel See article: Sam-Kurt Relationship In Duets, Kurt sees Sam and thinks he is gay. Kurt persuades him to sing a duet together. Sam is impressed by Kurt’s talents. Finn, however, believes that pursuing a duet with Kurt will hurt Sam’s reputation. Sam expresses that he has no problem with singing with Kurt, but because of the pressure, Kurt breaks off the duet. This confuses Sam, but he instead pursued a duet and relationship with Quinn. However, this does not stop Quinn from thinking that he was gay on their date. In Furt, Sam defends Kurt from Karofsky after he makes inappropriate slurs and pushes Mike into Artie. Kurt thanks him for his actions. When the bullying finally proves to be too much to handle and Kurt makes the decision to transfer to Dalton, Sam and the others then beg him to stay as the boys vow to protect him. In Rumours, Finn and Rachel see Kurt leaving a motel room with Sam behind him; their automatic assumption is that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. Sam reveals later that Kurt was donating him his old clothes and only knew about his troubles because Sam took up a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy and delivered a pizza to Dalton Academy. Santana Lopez See article: Sam-Santana Relationship Santana and Sam started dating in the episode, Comeback. Santana and Sam started going out because Santana said that she could help his reputation... but we soon realize that she is only dating him to cover up her feelings she has for Brittany. Sam only agreed to the offer because he believed that Quinn was cheating on him with Finn and that is how she and Finn both got mono, not because Quinn saved his life after he was choking on a gum ball. The last time Sam and Santana were seen together was in the choir room, Santana had her legs laid out on Sam and had her head on his shoulder. In Blame it on the Alcohol, they are seen making out a lot at Rachel's party and when Sam had to kiss Brittany, Santana said she owned Sam. Sam and Santana are found in Rachel's basement AKA The Oscar Room kissing as Quinn gets jealous. In Sexy, they begin to drift apart as Santana realizes who she is with Brittany. When Santana cries, Brittany, rather than Sam, comforts her. In A Night of Neglect, Sam is seen sitting next to Santana during Mercedes' performance. In Born This Way, their relationship is ended by Santana when she starts dating Dave in an effort to win Prom Queen and convince Brittany to choose her over Artie. Their break-up is not a very big part of the episode however, Santana simply tells the group she has fallen in love with Dave. Sam surprisingly makes no noticeable reaction to this, and when Santana and Karofsky are brought up by the glee kids later in the episode, sam calmly says, "He can have her" implying that he was unhappy with her and is now relieved to be free. Brittany Pierce Main Article: Brittany-Sam Relationship Brittany and Sam kissed in Blame It On The Alcohol during a game of spin the bottle, which makes Santana jealous. There are no known romantic feelings here though so it is unlikely that they will ever begin a relationship. ﻿ Mercedes Jones Main Article: Mercedes-Sam Relationship In "Prom Queen " When prom is planned, Mercedes is left out when she realizes that she doesn't have a prom date. During Glee club, Mr. Schuester brings up prom and Mercedes leaves. Rachel goes after her and talks to Mercedes. Meanwhile, Mercedes and Rachel both ask Sam out on a date. Sam didn't want to at first but he agreed. While Rachel is dancing, Mercedes is sitting alone, with no one. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and asks if she wants to dance, she agreed and they hold hands. Also, when Blaine's performance with Tina and Brittany started, Sam and Mercedes are dancing. By the end of the episode, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture. In "New York" Sam and Mercedes are confirmed to be dating, and also that they are trying to keep it a secret. Rachel Berry In "Rumours" Rachel asks Sam to prom and he says No. The reason for the rejection could possibly be because he couldn't afford to take her, which is referenced in the next episode "Prom Queen" when Rachel and Mercedes loan him money to take them and he accepts. Rachel then finds out his secret and befriends him. In "Prom Queen", along with Mercedes, she asks out Sam to prom as friends. He says yes. however, Rachel's old enemy Jesse St. James comes back and joins. After Kurt is announced as Prom Queen and it shows Kurt's face the shot flicks to Rachel, we see Sam's hand on her shoulder. During Santana and Mercedes' performance of Dancing Queen, he and Rachel can be seen dancing together in the background. At the end Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture. Trivia *Comes from Tennessee, which Sam reveals in Rumours *Secretly dyed his hair blond with lemon juice. (Duets) *Can speak Na'vi, the Avatar language. (Duets) *Known for having a large mouth. *Obsessed with working out, exercising, and sports. *Continuously ridiculed for having an exceptionally large mouth. *Known for making bad jokes. *Loves astronomy, Cool Ranch Doritos, Star Wars, and comic books. *Previously attended an all-boys boarding school. *Nicknames include "Macaulay Culkin stunt double" (Sue, Comeback), "Lady Lips" (Azimio, Duets), and "Ken" (Rachel, Special Education), "Biebs, Froggy Lips, Trouty Mouth." (Santana, Blame It On The Alcohol, Original Song) *Many of his Glee club-mates have thought he was gay at first, including his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. *Has dyslexia, which is why his grades aren't that good. (Audition) *Can imitate James Earl Jones' voice, especially Darth Vader. *Didn't know how to tie his shoelaces, but Will taught him how. (The Substitute) *Suffers from a Body Dysmorphic Disorder. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Has kissed all the three Cheerios/Glee members. (Quinn, Santana, and Brittany ) *Is considered a dork, stated by Santana. *Tried to touch Finn's nipple. *Thinks no one is more Rock and Roll than Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *Is the founder of The Justin Bieber Experience *All the Evans children's names begin with an 'S' (Sam , Stevie , Stacy) *Is originally from Tennesse (then his dad was offered a job in Ohio) *Goes to the same church as Quinn, making him a Christian *He works as a pizza delivery boy at night. *Continually makes nerdy yet cute references to movies etc. *Was seen avoid having eye contact with Quinn at Breadstix (Prom Queen) *According to Brad Falchuk, the name Sam Evans came from Sam who was a friend of Ryan Murphy and Evans is for Dwight Evans RF Boston Red Sox. Quotations Main article: Sam's Quotations Slideshow 789.jpg Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Sam&Mini.jpg Sam Evans photoshoot.jpg Tumblr la1vdg6ptF1qzr6th.gif 123243534657.jpg 154px-Samchel3.png 180px-789.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png 30bl160jpg.gif 380px-Kurt's Boyfriend2.jpg A-chord overstreet.jpg Aram.jpg Billionairesam.jpg Cccccccccccc.png Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg Chord-Overstreet1.jpg Collages.jpg Family bonding.jpg Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg Glee2x06--04.jpg Hevans.jpg Images (10).jpg Images (11).jpg Images (12E).jpg Images (13E).jpg Images (15).jpg Images (18).jpg Images (1X7).jpg Images (21).jpg Images (22).jpg Images (23).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (27).jpg Images (2S4).jpg Images (2S5).jpg Images (9).jpg Mike1.jpg Mike3.jpg Mike4.jpg Mike hellno.jpg Mike troutymouth.jpg Musstee.jpg Ae0wi.jpg Gif2.gif Gif3.gif Gif5.gif Gif7.gif Samchel.gif Samchel10.gif Samchel2.gif Samchel7.jpg Samchel9.gif Tumblr lj0ecjLb741qgmzk7.gif PPLBTWW.jpg Tumblr lj46ktVcdX1qd53kgo1 250.png|Sam and Stevie DSCF0181.JPG Chord & Dianna.jpg Sam and Quinn Picnik.jpg LatestQuam snap1.png From perezhilton.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 10.43.50 PM.png Rumoursrecap.jpg 123243534657.jpg 154px-Samchel3.png Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Images (11).jpg Images (13E).jpg Images (27).jpg Mike1.jpg Mike troutymouth.jpg tumblr_lknjrlfFfQ1qa1dixo1_500.png|Sam crying Jonevansberry.jpg GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday12.png GleeFriday13.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday19.png GleeFriday23.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday27.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday37.png Tumblr ll4282rLgj1qjkr5xo1 r1 500.gif.jpeg Tumblr ll1dt70YTX1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr ll0mjwN4sa1qbd895o1 500.gif Tumblr ll0e2hDOmz1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Mercedes-Sam-and-Rachel-glee-21910603-400-260.gif tumblr_llepjtRCo41qcie43o1_500.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.14 PM.png Tumblr lloy3pCZNZ1qan1xio1 400.jpg Tumblr lloy0p4Ck01qai66zo1 400.jpg Tumblr lloybdhOo41qan1xio1 400.jpg Tumblr lloyupkQK71qa6zpmo1 400.jpg Tumblr llp363RbXx1qan1xio1 400.jpg Tumblr llp0ojDskH1qan1xio1 400.jpg 144px-Tumblr_lgzo0oaWyG1qbxnsno1_500.png 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg ator_de_glee_afirma_que_sandra_bullock_e_velha_para_ele_fotoblogmaisacao_200pxl.jpg chord-overstreet-comeback-1-thumb.jpg chord-overstreet-1.jpg undefined tumblr_lc8rwzN7UE1qzyzyno1_1280.png Samcedes 1.gif Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Main Characters